


Untitled

by Wolfscub



Category: British Actor RPF, actor tom hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffy Angsty Crap, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfscub/pseuds/Wolfscub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Untitled Swill.
> 
> Angst.
> 
> Fluff.
> 
> Inspired by pic.
> 
> No smut. No erotica.

He came home early.

He wasn't supposed to catch me as I was trying to wrestle my mismatched bags out the door.

But he did, crowding me back inside - distinctly not offering to help, not that I could really blame him for acting against type in this situation.

And that look he gave me.

[](http://s1008.photobucket.com/user/phillyloo/media/tumblr_na2cjrlcUX1rci1ivo1_500_zpsfeed69ed.jpg.html)

_Damn him_.

It had me immediately reconsidering my plans even though he'd yet to touch me.

He'd just crammed his fists into the pockets of his suit pants, pulling them even more obscenely over a bulge I knew from personal experience was no lie, throwing his coat at the back of the sofa and missing, not bothering to pick it up in favor of leaning against the wall next to the door I was supposed to already be long gone out of while I stood there with my bags between us, as if they would protect me from him if he decided to come after me.

"So you're leaving." I couldn't find any trace of reproach in his tone; it was simply a statement of fact.

I couldn't believe it, but I found myself wishing he would yell, or scream or . . . something. It was a horrible statement about just how bad things had gotten between us that he couldn't even be bothered to fight for me. 

I swallowed hard, the tears I'd been holding back since the moment he'd appeared so unexpectedly, threatening to squeeze my throat agonizingly, entirely closed, so that I was barely able to get the word out. "Yes."

He pushed himself away from the wall suddenly, and I took a step back, but I should have known he'd be too quick for me. One arm encircled my waist heavily, stark blue tear-filled eyes meeting my own as he reached back and, his head bending slowly towards me, I heard the deadbolts click into place.

"And you thought I'd just let you go, did you?" he murmured in a chiding tone that said I should have known better as his lips settled possessively over mine.


End file.
